


Charms

by Squarepeg72



Series: Shield and Quill [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Daydreaming, Dreams, F/M, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-06
Updated: 2018-08-06
Packaged: 2019-06-22 14:38:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 137
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15584100
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Squarepeg72/pseuds/Squarepeg72
Summary: The touch of a Patented Daydream Charm leads Bruce and Luna to each other





	Charms

**Author's Note:**

> Written for square N4
> 
> [Song: ](https://open.spotify.com/track/6eAnWf8yT7GLnUvaT0oyKN?si=9XUf-7v9QO-773ItaUyJmw)Strings by Shawn Mendes
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/148170750@N07/28938626427/in/dateposted-public/)

Fog clears from jade  
Memories of wishes   
Haunting waking hours  
Searching for her  
Waiting for the dreams

Clouds clear from sapphire  
Wishes for memories  
Floating through days  
Searching for him  
Watching for the dreams

Smoke bleeds from gold  
Memories into dreams  
Turning thoughts inward  
Reaching for her  
Living in dreams

Mist bleeds from silk  
Wishes into dreams  
Spinning thoughts outward  
Reaching for him  
Breathing in dreams

Tremors explode from skin  
Memories of her touch  
Looking for hope  
Filling his eyes  
Searching for the reality

Flutters explode from lungs  
Wishes of his touch  
Hunting for faith  
Haunting her eyes  
Longing for the reality

Dreams lift from jade  
Memories traded for reality  
Seeking her warmth   
Seizing his soul  
Falling into her

Haze lifts from sapphire  
Wishes traded for reality  
Taking in his heat  
Releasing her soul  
Falling into him


End file.
